


Hikaru

by Pwassonne



Category: Kirarin Revolution
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwassonne/pseuds/Pwassonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour Hikaru, qui n'existe virtuellement plus dans la saison 3 de l'anime... :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikaru

“Si ça te tient à coeur, n’abandonne pas”.

Hikaru n’a pas abandonné. Se produire aux côtés de Kilari lui a donné une chance unique de réaliser son rêve et de vaincre sa propre peur. Elle a continué jusqu’à ce que monsieur Muranishi décide qu’elle n’avait plus besoin du soutien de Kilari, et dissolve le groupe.

Hikaru a suivi de près les activités de Kilari depuis. Le nouveau groupe, Voie Lactée, est un succès. Mais pour Hikaru, rien de nouveau. C’est comme si elle n’existait plus.

Elle se demande pourquoi ce n’est pas elle qui tient un tambourin entre ses mains.


End file.
